Raising A Rose
by pokebell
Summary: Taiyang might have been Ruby's Father, but she still was missing the other parent. Qrow might not be a good role model of any kind, but he knows Ruby is gonna follow in her mother's foot steps, but he will be damned if he will let her go the way Summer did.


The bar was empty, or should be, as normal before noon. The abnormality sat at the bar, his black hair slicked back and disheveled bangs and beard. His tattered cap hung off his white a gray top. the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and were black like his collar. He looked up from one of his many shots at the blonde man who sat next to him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Tai?" He asked the blonde who sat next to him. The tan, well sculpted man sighed at his drunk friend.

"You know why I am here Qrow" Taiyang replied. Qrow looked away a took another shot.

"I already said no" Qrow said with the, this conversation is over tone.

"Here me out. Ruby is stubborn and will make the weapon either way. I know you are worried about your semblance, but you are the best scythe user their is. I have tried my best to teach her, but Yang excels at hand to hand, unlike her sister. At least give her a chance" Tai pleaded.

"I am not changing my mind." Qrow set down his empty glass. "You have also ruined my favorite past time" He stood up and left. He went down an alley way and willed himself to change and soon he was a crow flying above the city. He headed to Signal Academy and perched outside the window of the Smithy. The young girl looked even smaller than normal as she clanged away on the metal steadily with the huge hammer. She had taken off her normal outfit and was wearing a tank top and shorts due to the heat of the furnace. _Tai's right, she is making a scythe anyways._ As he had the day off anyways he sat there and watched as his niece continued to craft her weapon, and let his mind wander.

* * *

Summer sat at the edge of the bed with her daughter's head in her lap, petting it soothingly.

"Mommy, I want to save people like you one day" Ruby mumbled sleepily.

"I know flower, and guess what?" Summer asked softy.

"What?" Ruby's big silver eyes looked up at her curiously.

"You will save more people than I will." She booped Ruby on the nose and she giggled. Qrow coughed to get Summers attention from the doorway.

"You promise to come back, right?" Yang asked quickly from her bed as Summer stood up. Summer smiled softly and kneeled down with open arms and both girls ran into them.

"No matter how far I am I will always be with you. And remember, that even when I am not there, you will have your family and friends till I return" Summer kissed both of them on the cheeks and turned and left. Qrow followed, but not before he saw Yang crawl into bed with Ruby. They walked down the hall to the door where Tai was waiting.

"I will look after them for you Hun" Tai hugged his wife, and Qrow felt the familiar pain he always felt.

"I know" Summer smiled simply and kissed him on the cheek. She turned to Qrow with a serious face. She pulled him into a hug, surprising him.

"Woah now.." He chuckled a little.

"Promise you will take care of my baby" Summer whispered into his ear and stepped away and stared at him with her fiery silver eyes. Qrow looked at her for a moment.

"I Promise." She broke into a relieved smile and walked out the door. That was the last any saw of Summer Rose.

* * *

Qrow returned to the present as he realized that the sound of hammering had stopped and the girl was no longer in sight. He flew up into the air and hovered above the school till he saw a familiar figure moving in the training yard. He coasted over to watch the girl's sad attempts at swinging the heavy weapon. Qrow knew she had some talent with the weapon from the weapons class where the students familiarized themselves with the weapons and choose which they favored. Qrow had secretly hoped she would chose the double bladed pole arm like her mother. Then he saw her fire the Scythe and was pleased she had chosen to add the sniper rifle her mom had combined with her weapon. He dove down and as Ruby tried to swing the scythe again, he stopped it with his sword.

"Uncle Qrow?!" She screeched in surprise.

"You think that is anyway to swing that thing?" Qrow asked sternly.

"No..." she started sheepishly before a flame shown in her silver eyes and she looked at him much the way Summer had the last time he saw her. "But it's not like I have a teacher" She huffed.

"You will report to my classroom everyday after your normal classes for special training" Qrow instructed and then a grin broke on his face as hers lit up. "I will make you a master scythe user kiddo"


End file.
